Protect by Marbs
by believesvueo
Summary: The story takes place after Season 2 Finale "One." I posted this earlier but I wanted to add some more intimate/sweet moments between Charlie and Dani. Please do leave me a feedback if you like my story.


**Protect by Marbs**

God must be playing a joke on her. All her life, she felt that the world has always been unfair to her. She was never good enough and always felt the weight on her shoulders. The burden of being a daughter to a man like Jack Reese felt like a curse. She wasn't the son that he wanted. She wasn't pure like he wanted his daughter to be. She was weak. She was everything that was wrong. She was never good enough. All her life this is what she felt until today. Until she saw Charlie Crews exchange his life for her. She never felt worthy until Charlie proved her wrong.

Now, everything is a mess in her head. It was easier to think that she was unworthy. She has lived this way all her life. But today, today her whole perspective changed. And this is something she is not comfortable with. She hated being cared for. She hated feeling loved. But deep down inside, it was always what she craved for.

Charlie Crews, two years ago, he was this cop reinstated in the force for being wrongly put to prison for 12 years. 12 years, as thoughts about what Charlie went through in prison. She couldn't imagine. Looking at his calm exterior, one would never think the hell he had gone through inside. She heard stories and she talked to people. Over 200 stitches and nobody did a damn thing to protect him. She cringes as images of Charlie being beaten. She hugged herself tighter as she felt every blow and abuse done to his body. How could he have survived those 12 years inside? How could he have so much faith still, after what he went through? What she went through almost seemed like a child's play compared to what he went through.

I guess she and Charlie are more alike than she thought. People turned their backs on her and whispers were heard when she went undercover and got involved with the suspect and ended up getting addicted to him as well as the drugs. Her friends in the force shunned her. She felt alone until Charlie Crews came.

When Charlie was convicted and sent to prison all his friends turned away from him, even his wife Jennifer. She can never forgive this woman. She knew that this was the most painful part for him, losing his wife. He never thought his wife would betray him but she did.

She and Charlie have always been connected. From the moment they met, they had a connection. On their first case together, when he carried her to the shower and she didn't know it then, but she has always trusted Charlie. He knew her like no man has ever known her. She often felt naked when he would just stare at her, lost in thoughts. She hated those moments. She never wanted any man to know her, the darkness in her soul and her insecurities but Charlie did. But he never judged her. Instead, he protected her.

He never told her about her father's involvement in his case. She wanted to spare her the pain. But she knew. When she asked him if her father was involved, she knew he lied. He lied to protect her. And now she knows, he would die to protect her.

No man, not even her father, would think of giving up his life for her. But Charlie Crews did. And as he stood there waiting for her and Bodner, she could only smile and stare in awe of the man, she fell in love with that moment. She never realized her feelings until she went to a so-called assignment for the FBI. She missed him. She missed the closeness they had as partners. She was involved with Tidwell, but she knew it wasn't going to last. She felt herself drifting away from Tidwell. But strange enough, the distance only drew her closer to Charlie. What she feared the most was being replaced in his life. When she uttered the words, "There's still room for me right?" She couldn't believe that she actually asked that question. But her insecurity was getting the best of her. She berated herself for even questioning Charlie. She knew that Charlie could never do the things that the FBI said he did. And she knew that she could never betray him like that. He was her partner for life and even in death.

Driving away from the orange field felt like an eternity. She couldn't breathe at the close proximity of Charlie. She could feel him staring at her but she never turned her head back, not even once at him. What she is feeling, this is all too much for her. When Bodner and Charlie dropped her off, she ran to the door as fast as she could. She heard Charlie call her but she could not look back. She shut her front door as soon as she was inside. She's been sitting here for hours, in the dark. She heard he phone ring non-stop. It was probably Tidwell. The LAPD and the FBI wanting to talk to her. She didn't care. She just wanted to be left alone.

She felt hungry. After being kept in the basement by Roman for days and not having the stomach to eat the food he gave her, she started to feel weak. She was about to dial the phone when she heard Charlie's voice. "Reese, it's me Charlie. Please open the door." She tried to ignore it but she couldn't. She walked to the front door and opened it. There was Charlie, with his familiar smirk, holding up a bag of food. "I thought you might be hungry."

"What are you doing here Crews?"

"I came to bring you food, Reese? You are hungry aren't you?"

She answered with a stare.

"You look like you've lost a lot of weight Reese. I know you, Reese."

His answer irritated her.

"Just how well do you know me, Crews?"

He came up behind her, real close that she could feel his breath on her.

"I trust you with my life. And that's all I need to know."

"Charlie…Crews…"

"Charlie sounds good, Dani."

This irritated her even more. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Crews, what you did back there was stupid. Going inside that SUV without a plan with all those men with guns, my God what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking, I needed to get you out of the SUV. I was thinking…"

"You were not thinking at all, Crews."

They continued to eat in silence.

As she started to pick up the dishes, she heard his footsteps and felt his breath on the back on her neck.

"I'd do it again, in a heartbeat Dani. I would give up my life for you."

She closed her eyes and took his scent in. She felt him moving away from her and grabbed his hand.

"What do we do about this, Charlie?"

"Do you trust me, Dani?"

"I do."

"Then trust what you feel right here." (Charlie points at his heart)

She smiled and felt him enveloped her in an embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes. It felt good to feel his warm embrace. She felt so safe in his arms. The outside world didn't exist at this moment. She knew that as long as Charlie is with her, nobody could ever hurt her again.

Charlie kissed the top of her head. And released her from his embrace. He took her hand and smiled.

"Come on, you need to sleep. We both need to sleep."

When they got to the bedroom, Charlie sat, with his back against the headboard and motioned for Dani to lay down.

Dani laid down with her arm around his waist and Charlie with his arm around her back. They both listened to each other's heartbeat in silence.

"Charlie, my Dad. Roman said…" And tears began to fall.

"Dani, we will find him."

"Roman said he killed him."

"We will find him, Dani, I promise you."

"What do I tell my Mom? This will kill her."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow. For now, sleep Dani."

"You promise?"

"I promise you that we will bring your Dad home, Dani."

"I trust you."

"I know."

They both closed their eyes as exhaustion began to creep in. Charlie felt Dani relaxed and he knew she is finally as sleep.

He took a deep breath and looked at her once again, and smiled.

She truly is the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He vowed that he would always protect her.

He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. As sleep finally won over.


End file.
